Une dernière danse
by Enileme-R
Summary: Dans la nuit froide, une jolie mélodie, deux âmes en peine.


Les yeux fixant sans la voir la petite flamme qu'elle avait allumée quelques minutes plus tôt, Hermione ressassait encore et encore la dispute qui avait éclatée quelques jours plus tôt.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils avaient quitté le Terrier, qu'elle, Harry et Ron avaient entamé leur quête des horcruxes. Et ils en avaient trouvé un.

Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de comment le détruire. Alors, ils le portaient autour de leur cou l'un après l'autre. Ce médaillon les rendait particulièrement irritable, et comme elle l'avait prévu, une dispute avait fini par éclater. Violente. À tel point que Ron avait décidé de les abandonner.

Ron, son meilleur ami depuis des années.

Elle s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir retenu, de ne pas l'avoir empêché de partir. Mais comment aurait-elle pu choisir entre amitié et amour ? Cela, Ron l'avait bien compris lorsqu'il avait vu le dilemme dans les yeux de la sorcière. Et il était parti sans se retourner, sachant qu'il ne ferait jamais le poids face au célèbre Harry Potter.

Le rouquin avait déjà un énorme complexe d'infériorité de part sa famille en étant le sixième fils, passant après un conjureur de sorts, un dragonologiste, un préfet en chef, et des jumeaux farceurs. Ce complexe s'était aussi renforcé lorsqu'il était devenu ami avec le Survivant, restant en permanence dans son ombre, et lorsqu'il s'était lié d'amitié aussi avec Hermione, la miss-je-sais-tout, la meilleure élève de Poudlard.

Comment se sentait-il à présent qu'elle ne l'avait pas retenu ? La jeune sorcière poussa un profond soupire en posant son menton au creux de sa main, l'autre jouant avec le médaillon maudit. La radio de Ron tournait en boucle, annonçant le nom des sorciers morts ou disparus de la journée.

\- Enlève-le.

Un main apparut devant elle, et elle sursauta.

Harry se tenait face à elle, attendant qu'elle retire l'horcruxe qu'elle portait autour du coup depuis le matin. Sans un mot, elle s'exécuta, et le posa lentement dans la main du Survivant.

\- Ça fait du bien ?

-Oui...

Il alla le poser sur son lit, et changer de station. Une petite musique entraînante raisonna alors dans leur tente, et il tendit à nouveau la main à Hermione pour l'inviter à danser. Elle eut un faible sourire, et se laissa conduire par le jeune sorcier.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne, Harry ne savait pas danser. Cependant, il fit faire des mouvements on ne peut plus ridicule à la jeune fille, plus ou moins en rythme avec la musique, ce qui eut le don de la faire rire.

Les musiques défilaient, et les deux amis ne s'arrêtaient plus. Le poids du médaillon et de la quête aux horcruxes ne pesait plus sur leurs épaules fatiguées. Le départ de leur meilleur ami semblait loin. Il n'y avait que la musique, cette danse, et eux. Leurs mains liées, leurs yeux perdus dans celui de l'autre, et leurs sourires heureux.

Harry fit tournoyer Hermione, et la ramena contre lui, tandis qu'il ralentissait la cadence. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, et il la serra dans ses bras. Même si la musique était toujours gaie, leurs pas se faisaient plus lent, comme s'ils dansaient sur une musique douce. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, n'osant pas se lâcher. Qu'adviendrait-il de ce moment s'ils se séparaient ? L'un d'eux serait forcé de remettre le médaillon autour de son cou, redevenant morose et irritable.

A cette pensée, Hermione se blottit un peu plus dans les bras chauds et réconfortant du brun. Si elle sentait son cœur battre plus fort, elle ne percevait pas celui du Survivant battre à toute allure. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, mais finit tout de même par se décaler, scrutant le visage de la jeune sorcière. Elle semblait lasse, triste, déçue. Il posa délicatement une main sur sa joue, la caressant doucement de son pouce. Hermione laissa sa tête s'y reposer, fermant les yeux.

Le cœur de Harry battait fort. C'était la première fois qu'il osait faire un pas vers elle, qu'il la touchait, qu'il caressait son si beau visage. Malgré la fatigue du voyage, malgré le poids de la magie noire, malgré l'angoisse de se faire attraper, il la trouvait incroyablement belle. Elle avait regroupé ses cheveux brun en une queue de cheval basse, dont quelques mèches s'échappaient et encadraient son visage d'ange à la peau laiteuse et parsemé de quelques tâches de rousseur. Ses lèvres roses étaient gercées, mais il avait l'impression qu'elles n'appelaient que les siennes.

Harry osa poser sa seconde main de l'autre côté de son visage et faire un pas imperceptible en direction de la brune, sans la lâcher du regard. Hermione ouvrit doucement ses yeux, croisant les iris vertes du Survivant. Sa respiration se fit plus profonde, et elle se perdit dans ces prunelles si particulières.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, mais la musique tournait toujours.

Les deux sorciers ne parlaient pas, ne souhaitant pas briser la magie de ce moment.

D'un geste imperceptible, Harry avança vers Hermione, puis alla poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson tandis que leur baiser tendre s'intensifiait, et qu'Hermione passait ses bras autour du cou du brun, et que ce dernier descendait ses mains dans le bas de son dos pour l'attirer plus près de lui.

D'un accord tacite, ils allèrent dans une couchette, ne cessant de s'embrasser que pour se blottir l'un contre l'autre, dans cette nuit froide de fin d'automne.


End file.
